eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Curse of the Magic Thief
Requirements *Level 100 Mage. *Ascension level 5 *Must have completed the Qeynos Timeline (Good) or Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Mage line *Great Divide Timeline Othmir Section *50K Bastion of the Tranquil (Faction) *50K Zou'Lidelas (Faction) * Starting the Quest thumb|right|a wandering chest near Kurns Tower # click on a wandering chest in Fens of Nathsar. It roams behind the east side of Kurn's tower, to the area south of Kurn's Tower (just up a ramp), and then along the ledge east of Kurn's tower (just above Field of Bone, lower than the Burynai village), all the way north to near the coastline (near the Rime area), then followed the coast west until he was just north of Kurn's Tower. Then it turned and started going east again. #*''Note: it moves very slow, not trackable.'' #It tells you to get three items #*''Note: (The lock on this magical chest says, "Those who employ the sorcerer's stone, the enchanter's scroll, and the summoner's blade know the power they hold. Together, they are the key to unimaginable power.")'' #* Enchanter's scroll - Cobalt Scar at - in the tent on a wooden box #* Summoner's Blade - Loping Plains at on the box under tent #* Sorcerer's Stone - the Stonebrunt Highlands at # combine the 3 pieces to the Magician's Summoned Key - you can't see the chest without the key #*''Note: may combine it near , so you there when the chest spawns (in case that is each combine) and you don't have to wait for the respawn'' # Hail another wandering chest in fens, this one starting at Omens call at , moves around the camp then back to the wall on the east and getting eventually killed by guards of the tower at . #*''Note: Respawn: ??? #you get a Crumbled Evocation Stone. Inspect it to receive the quest Steps #I should search and see if I can find information on this crumbled stone. ##Click on a excavation stone at at the mage trainers within Gorowyn in Timorous Deep ##Speak to the 3 apprentices nearby ##Speak to Vulkun Niab'li and receive Scratched Crow Coin #This coin is my clue. ##enter Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild in the The Down Below ##*Hail Gyle ##*Hail Colonel "Mutt" Fiddletwang ##*Hail Rollus the Sly ##*Tumpy (gets a quest feather) and would open his mouth when you find "A Blackscale rune cube" #I need to seek a A Blackscale rune cube #*''Note: the location of the rune may move with the next update (2016.12.30)'' ##Enter The Fabled Deathtoll ##*''Note: The mobs here die fast, however do a fair amount of damage. You may want to bring a group. The named have 15b health and were doing about 1m dps'' ##pick up the "A Blackscale rune cube" around near Fitzpitzle looks like white dice #Return to Tumpy in Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild #Seek the ratonga thief known as Vasty One Eye #*Evil aligned: Speak with Beckah Whistlethorn near the Fence (Black market Broker) in Qeynos Province District #**''the way in is in the water ar #*Good aligned: Speak with First-Mate Gimblefuzzle near the Black Market Broker G'Thal in The City of Freeport #**''found on the small island in East Freeport'' #Seek the ratonga thief known as Vasty One Eye, far underground ##Speak with Vasty One Eye in Kralet Penumbra (Contested) at ##Obtain the Sigil of Krakatus in Kralet Penumbra (Contested) from a body drop of Mo'Thraif at ##*''loot from his body Aberrant Cipher (Not guaranteed drop, 1 per kill max, not group update.).'' ##*''Note: with a the next update prolly 3rd or 4th Jan it will get moved to an instance'' ##In same room there is a clicky on top of the brazier after you loot the cipher. Clicking this will provide you with the Sigil. #Return to Vasty One Eye, and she will seem very forgetful. You need find a healer to help Vasith. ##Speak with Osh (Othmir) in Great divide. (Just to the right of zone in from Sinking Sands) #Gather the following items; ##Immensely durable band - Purchased with 50k faction with Zou'Lidelas in Thalumbra. (-424, 258, 389) ##Potion of huge wave of peace - (1807,-299,3511) Paineel ##Potion of mental acuity bolster - (-530, 175, 990) Steamfont Mountains #Once you collected all 3 items, return to Osh (Othmir) in the Great Divide. He will combine them into the item you need for Vasty One Eye. #Return to Vasty One Eye, who can be found behind the tinkered portal in Thalumbra (near Maldura's outer wall). Talking to her completes the quest. Rewards *Jewel of The Three *